ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
CREEPYPASTA ARCHIVE:Jeff the Killer
"Warning! Ononumis killer at large." I stared in the computer screen at the excpert from a newspaper. About a killer named Jeff who kills children and young people at night, usually in their sleep. My mom walked in and noticed I'm still reading that story. She unplugged the computer quickly. "Don't you ever look at anything about that man, he can follow your IP address wherever and come and kill us all. You don't want that, do you?" said my mom. "No, guess not" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a kool aid drink and sat and sucked it. As I kept thinking of all the innocent blood splattered in many places, the people being stabbed and dissected in their sleep, it sickens me to be drinking red kool aid, so I put it down and walked over to the window. I noticed it was a sunny summer day, yet I heard no birds like usual. Jeff the Killer was last seen in South Dakota after the mysterious murder of a young girl in her room, which was by an unknown killer, but it was most likely Jeff. I live in South North Dakota, not too far from the border, which frightened me ever since I heard about the killer. I had dreams of him following my IP and murdering me at night when my parents are asleep, then hiding his tracks. I lived in mourning since, watching my moves and keeping the tv at night so his cold white face don't creep up from the side of the bed. It was soon time for my bed, so I once again, slept next to my parents bed this time again, while they just thought of me as a scardey cat 12 year old. The next day, It was once again time for school, at Anderson County Middle School, I'm in 7th grade. It was a normal old day, the same. I got 2 papers of homework in math, had to read 20 pages of a novel in reading, fix 12 grammar mistakes in English, get hit by multiple dodgeballs in gym, and many more, until computer class. I walked in the lab and sat in my seat and turned on the computer. As I wrote the essay, my computer seemed to be glitching, as the screen flickered some, but not half as much as my old early 90's computer at home. Out of nowhere, a face flashed On the screen that had the same face as Jeff the killer, it went off quickly as my computer also just shut down. I went to tell my teacher, not that she would believe me, like the last 3 times. I told her what happened. "Mikey, I am dione hearing that stupid made up story you tell me everyday, that is it, you have homework. Go to GoodGrammar.com and do the first 10 sheets and send them in Tommorow since you clearly cannot work, all you can do is get out if it by making stupid ass stories. Now, get back to work, I will try to get the computer working." said Mrs. Anderson madly. After school, I was sad walking home. I kicked leaves and stuff down the road thinking no one believes me, even my parents. I heard yelling behind me a little ways, and realized it was Alece, a girl in my class who does believe me and is a paranormal nerd, but she was nice and a friend. "Hi Mike" said Alece up in my face. "What's wrong? Another computer class problem?" "Yes, they never believe me, you and Zak (other best friend) and the only ones, hardly even Zak." I said to her sadly. " If I could only prove that I see things.." "Hmmm...what's the latest news about Jeff? Hear anything?" asked Alece. "No, well, I did hear that Jeff is in hiding somewhere on the border. That's all I know, when I get home I'll look up more." I said. "I'll come to, I'm allowed" said Alece. Soon enough, I got home and went in. My mom asked if I had homework again, I denied. Category:KUZCHIVES Category:CREEPYPASTA ARCHIVE Category:August 12 2012